Breathe Without Me
by xCrimsonDeathxx
Summary: Ansem uses illusions to break Riku, then kidnaps and tortures him. When Sora finds him, he is broken. Will he be able to fix Riku? Or is he a lost cause? Will Sora be able to hide his feelings For Riku? Warning: Yaoi, Rape, uke Riku, character abuse.


A/N; The first chapter is short, I know. But the others won't be this short. I just wanted to save everything for the next chapter, to see if I should continue this fanfic. :D

Warning: This fanfic is going to contain yaoi, rape, abuse, cute fluffyness, uke Riku, and character abuse. :D

Read at your own discretion.

_The day seemed like a pretty normal one. The three of us had been back on the islands for about a month now, and my wounds delivered by none other than Xemnas had healed almost completely. Mostly thanks to Sora shoving those oh so tasty potions down my throat. Oh, you might be wondering who this is, well my name is Riku. Though I bet you guessed that already. Anyway, today we are all gonna catch up on the island, maybe have a picnic. I'm sure Sora and Kairi are in a relationship now… I guess I'm happy for him… Though I really wish I was in Kairi's place… It makes me laugh, Namine used to always draw me and Sora together, and would give me the dominate role. The truth is, I am the complete opposite. I could never dominate anyone, especially seeing how Ansem got control of me. But I guess in the end I partially dominated in order to get rid of him. Part of me wonders if he will ever come back. Or is he really gone?_

_Who knows… Anyway, I should get going, my friends are expecting me._

Tossing down my journal, I jumped to my feet, quickly exiting my room to go to the islands. It had been since the day we arrived back that I had stepped foot on that island. I have to admit that I was pretty eager to go, even if Sora and Kairi had become a couple, I have to remember that all that matters is that we are together. Soon I was outside, my legs carrying me toward the dock where my boat that would take me to the other island was at. By now my heart was pounding, the thought of seeing Sora had been causing it to do that lately. Slowing to a stop, my eyes fell upon my small boat, a smile coming over my face. That small boat had been with me since I was five years old. It had been with me through almost everything, and somehow survived being swallowed by darkness. It really was a lot like I was. Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly climbed into my small wooden boat, grabbing the ore. Placing it in the water, I began to row, my eyes focused on the smaller island. Soon I found myself remembering back when it was just me and Sora, before Kairi even showed up. A smile came over my face, remembering how me and him would run around all day, using those wooden swords to practice sword fighting, dreaming of one day being heroes. I guess we sort of did…. More Sora than me though. I won't spend time explaining what happened. I hate thinking about it. But anyway, things seem calm and peaceful now. At least for the time being. Snapping my head up as I rowed toward the island, I remembered vaguely that Sora said something about receiving a letter from the King. That was why he wanted us all to meet at the island. Rowrowrow, my hand moved back and forth, the paddle moving through the water like it was part of it. Moments later, I was at the island, my small wooden boat lightly hitting the dock bridge thing. Yeah, I don't know what its called at the moment, I have a lot on my mind.

Grabbing onto the ledge, I climbed out of my small boat, my feet idly hitting the wood beneath them, but didn't stay there, instead, they carried me forward, right toward the small mini island that me and Sora always sparred on. I guess I wasn't thinking, because I completely forgot to tie my boat to the dock. Getting a bit too excited, I ran to the bridge, my eyes spotting Sora and Kairi. At that moment, my heart sank; more like broke. The boy I had had a crush on for most of my life had his lips on Kairi's, and his arms wrapped around her. Instead of getting angry and running at them, I turned, and ran back the way I came, tears now running down my face. Running as fast as I could, me feet seemed to be feeling the same way I did, seeing as they kept falling out from underneath me. What's more, Sora didn't even notice I had been there, he just went on _kissing_ Kairi. Yeah, I looked back a few times, how could I not? My mind kept telling me I was imagining it. Slowing to a stop near where I had docked my boat, I fell to my knees, remembering what I had thought a bit earlier, about how I was just happy being near Sora, even if he didn't feel the same as me. I lied.

Staring at the sand, I soon heard a voice, and not just any voice, it was _his_ voice, and he was laughing. Standing up, I felt my heart speed up to a million beats per minute. Clearly I am exaggerating, but this is what it felt like. Looking around, I didn't see anything, and soon began to wonder if I was just hearing things. To bad that wasn't the case. When I started to head for my boat again, the thoughts of Sora and Kairi having quickly consumed my mind again, but they didn't last for long. Stepping up to my small boat that seemed to be floating away, I soon heard the laugh again, but this time it was right behind me. Spinning around quickly, my eyes fell upon _him, then I felt immense pain in my head, and saw nothing but darkness. _

I forced my eyes open, my body screaming with pain, my head feeling as if someone had slammed it against a wall. Allowing my vision to clear, I let out a gasp, seeing, well not seeing anything at all. Either where I was, was complete darkness, or my vision was gone. What I didn't know was that it was both. Unintentionally, I soon called out Sora's name, unsure why I even did. Seconds later, the was a hand upon my cheek, and for a moment, I smiled, but then I heard his laugh, and my smile turned to a look of pure terror. Raising my arms up, I tried to shove him away, but to my surprise nothing was there. Was I imagining it? No… I couldn't have been. Inhaling deeply, I slowly sat up, blinking my eyes, trying to see if I could make out anything in the darkness, but there was nothing at all. Bringing my hands to my head, I let out a scream, hoping I had just hit my head and lost my vision, that would be easier to deal with then being trapped in the realm of darkness, with him. However, my scream was short lived, a hand quickly covering my mouth. "Don't scream… I don't want you to unless it is for me." Hearing the voice, I shuddered, quickly trying to pull away, but.. I was unable to move. Without even willing it, tears began to fall from my eyes, he, Ansem was back, and I felt he had new intentions in mind for me.


End file.
